Chemistry
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Maura's had a bit too much to drink, and her drunken stupor is very characteristic of the ME. For Day 3 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


**This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Drunk Maura reciting the periodic table." This one's a bit fluffy, and a bit of a quickly written one. Still, I think I kind of like it. Reviews are love~**

"Maura, I think you might not want to open that new bottle…" Jane eyed the ME with concern, setting her beer bottle down on the doctor's coffee table- atop a coaster, of course.

"Jane, I am perfectly capable of holding my liquor." Maura blinked sluggishly as she struggled to open her second bottle of the night.

"Maura, I know you're not plastered, but it's kind of late. And weren't you the one that said that you get kinda…weird when you're drunk?" Jane gave up on talking Maura out of the second bottle when the ME popped the cork and poured herself another glass.

"I do not get weird, Jane. I just tend to…well, my "Googlemouth", as you call it, becomes far less coherent." Maura sipped at her wine glass and settled back into the cushions of her couch.

"If I were to become intoxicated, it would not be until I finished this bottle, given my body weight and the alcohol percentage of this wine." Maura nodded pointedly and took another deep sip of her wine, raising the volume on the television.

"Fine, Maura. Maybe this'll be funny, anyway. I'll probably get a crack out of the great Maura Isles when she's wasted" Jane chuckled and nudged Maura in the ribs jokingly, earning herself a glare from the other woman.

"I do not get 'wasted', Jane. I am sorry to rain on your festival, but I will not be reaching that level of intoxication tonight. I just needed a nice wine and an interesting movie, Jane. Now let's watch this before it gets too late."

"It's 'rain on your parade', Maur. And fine, let's watch your chick flick." Jane rolled her eyes and slouched comfortably, not protesting when Maura leaned against her for support.

An hour or so later, the second bottle of wine was long gone, and Maura suddenly felt much heavier against Jane's side. The credits were rolling on the screen, and Jane nudged the ME awake.

Maura merely mumbled, opening her eyes briefly as a few unintelligible words dropped from her mouth, and leaned once again against Jane.

"Maura, come on, the movie is over. You have to get to bed." Jane attempted to move away from Maura, only to have her reach out and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Iron…" Maura mumbled, nuzzling her head against Jane.

"…What?" Jane stared down at the caramel blonde, smirking slightly.

Maura fumbled her way into a lying position, grabbing her head and shaking it lightly as though she had forgotten something.

"Oh…" It was the only word the ME could manage before going off with a string of words that sounded oddly familiar to Jane.

"Mercury…" Maura continued, letting her head drop into Jane's lap and smiling contentedly.

"You have got to be kidding me, Maura….the periodic table?" Jane laughed and stroked Maura's hair absentmindedly before attempting to sit up, pulling the doctor with her in the process.

"Come on, Google, we're getting you into bed before you spew out any more adorable scientific lingo on me."

Jane paused slightly at her use of the word 'adorable' and shook it off, pulling Maura to a standing position and attempting to help her walk to her room.

"I…" Maura started to speak, slipping slightly in Jane's grasp.

"Whoa, there, hey, don't fall on me, Doc, I can't break you, BPD will kill me." Jane slipped her hands beneath the ME's knees, lifting her up in a quick motion.

"There we go. Now what were you saying? You…what?" Jane made her way toward the master bedroom, smiling softly when the smaller woman looped her arms around her neck and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"I….Iodine." Maura mumbled, shifting slightly in Jane's arms.

"Right, iodine, good to know." Jane shook her head, setting Maura onto her bed and tucking her under the covers, grateful for their foresighted decision to dress in their pajamas before the film.

Jane stood for a moment, contemplating. She could always stay in the guest room, but she didn't want to risk Maura waking up and hurting herself in a drunken stupor.

Jane laughed…she never would have believed that she'd have that thought.

Jane nodded to herself decidedly and slipped in beside Maura, sliding up behind her but not touching her. She sighed, allowing herself to drift lightly on the edge of sleep, before a mumble woke her again.

"…Jane?"

"Yeah, Maura?" Jane peeked one eye open, awaiting her response.

The ME took a deep breath and spoke with an emotionally heavy tone that she hadn't heard Maura use before.

"…Radon."

Jane smirked in the darkness, slipping an arm around the ME's waist and shutting her eyes.

"I love you, too, Maur."


End file.
